Lettre d'adieu
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [Peut être considéré comme spoiler du 9.01]! Castiel écrit une lettre d'adieu à un ami qui lui est très cher. Cet ami là, il signe la fin de l'ange Castiel. Désormais, c'est l'humain qui prend le pas.


**Hello! Un OS sur Castiel, tout simplement! Pas vraiment de spoilers, mais la scène se passe dans le 9.01, en fin d'épisode^^**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Un stylo en main, une feuille froissée posée sur une surface faisait office de table, Castiel réfléchissait à la déclaration qu'il devait faire. Son trench-coat posé à côté de lui, sa cravate encore plus défaite qu'à l'habitude, il tentait de trouver une bonne formulation de départ. Les lettres d'adieu, les lettres tout court, il n'en avait jamais fait même s'il avait déjà observé l'humanité en écrire. Ce genre d'écrits n'était pas sa tasse de miel, en réalité. Surtout pour les adieux qu'il allait faire. Sa main passa distraitement dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant davantage. Quelle poisse il avait, de ne pas savoir les bons mots ! Et ce maudit stylo qui n'avait presque plus d'encre...

Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Puis se lança, ce n'était après tout pas en restant là, le stylo à quelques millimètres de la feuille, que tous ses sentiments allaient s'écrire sur le pauvre papier vierge !

_« Cher...ami ? »_

C'était déjà un bon début, même si Castiel doutait que la personne à qui il allait écrire puisse vraiment être un ami. En fait, ce n'était même pas une personne !

_« Pardonne mon manque de vocabulaire et le flot d'écriture étrange que tu vas devoir emporter à tes côtés, veux-tu ? C'est que je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'écrire des lettres, encore moins à des objets. Ne te vexe pas ! »_

Un début prometteur, renifla-t-il de dédain. Comment pouvait-il traiter son ami d'objet, bien que Dean lui-même faisait parfois la même chose le concernant...il préféra donc mettre une petite formule d'excuse pour que l'ami ne soit pas offensé par sa remarque. Bon, après les excuses, il songea à se présenter, au cas où ça pourrait aider le destinataire à le comprendre davantage, malgré le fait qu'ils aient passé quelques années l'un à côté de l'autre.

_« Je me nomme Castiel, et je viens du Paradis. Tu comprends donc que je suis un ange, un vrai, un ange du Seigneur. On dit que je suis né le jeudi, mais je peux te certifier que je suis né avant que les jours de la semaine soient inventés, par conséquent, je ne suis peut-être pas né un jeudi ! Bref, trêve de naïveté. Je suis naïf depuis trop longtemps, il est temps pour moi d'affronter la dureté d'une vie humaine. Vois-tu, mon ami, je vais demeurer sur ce beau globule jusqu'à ma mort, tout cela à cause de moi encore une fois. »_

Castiel admira ce qu'il avait écrit. Pour le moment, ça lui plaisait assez, bien qu'il avait fait quelques ratures au passage. Et que l'encre du stylo bavait sur sa main, la rendant peu à peu rouge, car il avait déniché un stylo rouge. Le rouge n'était pas la bonne couleur à utiliser pour écrire à un ami d'après ce qu'il avait appris des humains, mais il n'osait pas déranger tous ces braves gens pour leur quémander un stylo bleu ou noir, de peur de les importuner plus que nécessaire. La vie était si courte, pourquoi l'interrompre de quelques minutes alors qu'elle pouvait s'éteindre juste après ?

Le brun porta une nouvelle fois la main à ses cheveux, se les grattant encore une fois, puis reprit une position de travail tout en cherchant comment poursuivre. Les lettres, ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il aimait le plus faire, surtout pour sa première expérience !

_« Que puis-je te dire, cher ami qui n'a pas de nom ? D'ailleurs, j'aurais bien aimé t'en donner un, de nom, mais on dit que ça ne se fait pas, alors je m'abstiens. Je te trouve courageux d'avoir réussi à endurer ma présence durant tout ce temps, alors que je t'ai emmené voir mes horribles actes au Paradis, ainsi que sur Terre. Tant d'humains et d'anges ont péri de mes ailes. J'aurais pu en sauver quelques uns. J'aurais pu, tu sais, mais je ne croyais pas leurs paroles lorsqu'ils essayaient de m'avertir, je ne voyais pas leur détresse lorsqu'ils allaient mal, je ne comprenais pas leur SOS quand ils m'en envoyaient un. J'ai tout fait de travers, alors je te remercie de m'avoir suivi tout ce temps en dépit des atrocités que j'ai commises devant toi. »_

L'ange déchu hésita à poursuivre. Il lui semblait que son cœur battait plus fort depuis qu'il commençait à rédiger le passage sur ses actes. L'image d'une femme allongée sur un bureau, d'un prêtre qui ne faisait que sa prière, d'une jeune fille le suppliant de rester à ses côtés au lieu de rejoindre un ami, du même ami l'engueulant, lui vinrent une à une à l'esprit. Toutes les personnes à qui il avait fait, indirectement ou directement, du mal, elles apparurent brièvement dans son esprit tourmenté, et ça faisait une longue et douloureuse liste. Pour se calmer, Castiel reprit le cours de sa lettre après avoir laissé ses pensées chercher quoi mettre.

_« Pour moi, tu signifies le côté angélique. Tout comme mes appellations. Auparavant, j'étais un ange, et lorsque j'ai rencontré mes protégés, ils m'appelaient par mon simple prénom. Castiel. Mais au fil du temps, lorsque je suis devenu de plus en plus...humain comme eux, ils m'ont surnommé 'Cas'. Et bien, vois-tu où je veux en venir, mon ami ? Tu étais le signe de mon côté angélique, mais je viens aujourd'hui même de comprendre...que je dois te laisser partir, tristement._

_Oui, il faut que je t'abandonne dans cette machine qui sert à laver le linge, quoique je l'aurais confondu avec une poubelle du futur. N'ais crainte, tu ne disparaitras pas de mon esprit, mon ami, mais j'ai juste compris que je dois laisser partir la dernière chose qui me reliait au défunt ange que j'étais._

_Je ne peux que te dire une autre chose : merci de m'avoir accompagné partout. Tu étais un bon ami, même si tu ne parlais pas, et que tu ne parles toujours pas. Merci, cher ami. Même si tu n'es qu'un manteau pour les autres. Tu es le mien, tu es mon trench-coat. »_

Une petite larme coula discrètement des yeux infiniment bleus de Castiel, alors qu'il tremblait à l'idée d'écrire la toute dernière ligne de sa missive. Mais c'était avec ce mot qu'il devait finir l'histoire qu'il partageait avec son ami de longue date. Pas de retour possible en arrière. Son ventre le grondait aussi, il avait faim. Très faim, très soif, bien qu'il avait déjà avalé le contenu entier d'une bouteille d'eau. Un soupir passa, ses doigts tremblèrent, mais il réussit à marquer la dernière ligne qui allait sceller le destin de son ami de toujours.

_« Adieu, Castiel. Je te nomme ainsi, parce que tu es le dernier vestige de l'ancien ange que je fus. Adieu. »_

Le brun posa le crayon loin de la feuille plus que froissée et pleine de ratures, afin d'éviter que l'encre ne la souille plus que nécessaire. Il n'eut pas le courage de se relire, et plia simplement sa première lettre qu'il entreposa finalement dans l'une des poches de son trench-coat qui signifiait tant pour lui. Ses mains passèrent dessus avec une délicatesse exagérée, puis il porta son vêtement dans une des machines à laver. Ca ne serait pas lui qui allumerait l'engin, il n'avait plus d'argent, mais il le laissait en paix après tant d'années passées auprès d'un bon ami.

Castiel allait disparaitre pour laisser passer Cas'. Adieu.

**FIN**

* * *

**Si vous avez lu jusque là, prenez une minute de plus pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plaît.**

**A bientôt^^**


End file.
